im not your baby
by xXKoutaValentineXx
Summary: christ i suck at summaries riddick left, he thought everything was fine. The mercs would never get to Kyra if he left...right? rated T for language


**Hey, this is my first Riddik fic. Its my own storyline, it may be a little confusing at first, but stay with me, lease...**

** name unkown**

**Age:** 15

**Height: **5'4

**Weight: **98

**Haircolor: **Brown

**Eyecolor: **Brown

**Race: **Human (White)

**Fighting Style: **Tai Chii/ Street

**14 years back 2 YEARS BEFORE COR**

He took my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Why didn't you spill? You could have and this would have never happened." He said, irregular bright eyes looking at me.

" Because I wouldn't let them find you! If they found you they would have captured you and put you into the slam again!" I explained.

"And? I don't fucking care!" He growled. "Well I care! If they took you... if they took you I would never see you again." I said.

He shook his head, then rested his forehead on the small gap between my neck and shoulder. I couldn't control my tears, and they slipped down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them off and turned my head so he couldnt see.

"Why didn't you run? Run away and never look back. If you had run they wouldn't have fucking hurt you." He said more calm now, but still pissed.

"Because they tied me. I couldn't even move my knees or arms." I tried to keep my voice steady, but it broke anyways. My gut hurt from keeping it in, also from when a merc kneed me.

His head shot up to mine, he almost cocked his head. He'd rarley ever seen me cry.

"Don't cry...I'll feel like killing myself if I make you cry." He breathed. Even now, even when he breathed, he still sounded the same. Rough. "Actually, I want to kill myself now..."

"You- I'm not crying." I lied. Crap, I was losing my tough.

He brushed his knuckles across my cheeks, the water clung to the dirt and ash on his hands.

"Fine." I said.

Next thing i knew he was kissing me. Like, FULL ON kissing me. Not very gently either.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. His hands brushed up my sides, and went to my cheeks. Brushing the tears away with his thumbs. His hands went back down to my waist and he held me by my back. "I have to leave. For a while." He said, breaking the kiss. I looked down.

"How long is a while?" I asked.

"Two years, mabye 3 or 4." He answered.

I almost cried, again. "When are you leaving?"

"Tommorow."

"Riddick."

"If I stay here the mercs'll fuck around where I am, where I am you are. So I have to leave, so your not where I am."

I almost laughed at the way he said it, trying his best not to stutter the tounge twister. "Riddick I can protect myself now. Let me stay with you."

"Jack-" "It's Kyra." I growled.

"Jack, no fucking way are you coming with me." He said.

" 'cause your the most caring person in the whole f'in worl-"

I had completely forgotten that my arms were still around his neck, and that we had been bickering with our lips 5 centimeters apart. Damn that criminal mastermind.

His breath mixed with mine and it made me get that feeling again. It took all I could not to whimper, and he just stared at me, and smiled.

"I still got it." He says, and chuckles. I bite my lip and let my arms fall back to my sides, then drew a fist back and aimed to jab him. Mid way, he caught my fist and kissed me.

Cheater.

I kept pushing against his hand, tightening my fist. He smiled, gripping my fist even harder.

Hypocrite.

I bit his lip and held my breath. HE would be the one to give.

"Gotta try harder than that." He chuckled into my lips.

This went on forever, and of course, I gave. He only let me breath for five friggin seconds, then got serious.

That night something happened, and well, mabye it was good, mabye it was bad, but I never expected it.

**14 years later (Jack/Kyra is indeed, dead)**

I struggled against the metal handcuffs, letting the sharp broken edges cut my skin. I didn't wince, instead I looked ahead and bit my lip. They weren't too close to me, so that was good. I was limping, I couldn't control that. "Hurry it up trash." The merc spat. I growled. My instincts were telling my to fight, but I held against them and waited. I didn't whimper, or stop limping. A hand aimed to smack, me. I bit it. "Raaahhh! Get OFF me!" He screamed. I dug my teeth in and swung my head side to side. Blood poured down my mouth and I hated the taste, bitter. I didnt let go until I was sure he was passing out, about 10 minutes later. When I let go, he was on the ground. I bent low and drew my arms below me, then across my legs, grabbing the key from above the man's ear. I unlocked it the cuffs and threw them down on the merc. Then kicked him in the side so hard he rolled over. I spat on him and walked away.

"Boy is he gonna feel like crap in the morning." I chuckled and wiped my mouth as best as I could. My messy, dark, brown hair fell around my shoulders and down my lower back. A bald man with goggles stared at me. Though it looked more like he just shaved his head. I glared. "What are you looking at?" I hissed. He smiled. I noticed that my skin was 2 or 3 shades lighter than his, but similar. I wasn't as dark. "Baby got bite." He laughed. I rolled my head the other way and glared at him, then kept walking. "Jack." He said simply. "I'm not Jack, I'm...someone else." I replied. Blood still dripped from my wrists, and they stung. I ignored it, who cared. If I died someday...I died, wouldn't make a difference to anybody. Just another street kid.

"Where are your parents kid?" The bald me asked. "Where do you think? They're probably dead." I answered him, annoyed. I heard his foot steps following me. "Who are you?" He asked, in the same tone. I turned around, finding that he was two inches away, and looked up at him. My head barley reached his chest. "I have no idea. But if you know something about me, spill because your getting annoying." I snapped. He chuckled. "I know who you are, I don't know your name." My eyes scrutinized him, and I was prepared to fight him for this information. "Tell. Me. Now." I ordered, and if looks could kill... He only raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Sure you want to know, kid?" He asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"I'm not a fucking _kid_ asshole." I growled.

"Be nice now baby." He warned, joking.

"I'm not your baby dick weed. Now tell me!" I yelled, throwing my fist at him with as much force as I could put into it.

He caught my fist and I didnt know the bar had been so close, he slammed me into the wall and put me into a choke hold. I was gripping his wrist with both hands, my blood smearing onto black gloves. "Lemme go!" My voice was breathless and strangled. His face leaned close to mine.

"Dont try to hit me." He breathed, then pushed some of my hair back and took a good look at my face.

I spat in his face and he dropped me, letting me hit the dirt hard.

Oww my ass.

Next thing I knew, he hit me harder than any merchad ever done in the gut. And it hurt. I was out, along with coffing up some blood. "Son of a..." I didnt get finish it.

God I hated this guy.

**Tell me, what is okay? Was it Horrible? Should I continue?uuuggghhh...**

**oh yeah, and the girl in the lower part, she is NOT an alter me, got it? Just an idea for a character. It wouldn't be as fun with a boy :)**


End file.
